paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The People
The People is a fan made faction developed by MetalKing. These mysterious beings of unknown origin have begun appearing around the world. Hostile to everyone else, these white clad humanoids have taken a special notice in the Allies and Protectorate, most often appearing near the testing ranges of such technologies as the Chronosphere and Fractal weapons. Perhaps ironically however, source of all their technology, the void, itself warps the fabric of reality, in paticular, the upper seven dimensions theorized by the string theory. At a Glance Faction Colour : White Gameplay Style : Endure and overwhelm Preferred Theater of Operations : Outside of the base, Formation combat Strengths : Highly durrable units, Highly mobile, All infintry are amphibious Weaknesses : Expensive to the brutal extreme, low attack power, high demands for power, frail MCV, production structures do not posess repair drones Background Origins Long before the fighting force that is now known as The People came to be, there existed an anchient culture known as the -data expunged-. These beings, while very diferent from humanity, had a culture with many similarities to our own- they fought wars, they polluted- at least until The Void was discovered. In its early years, the Void was used solely for scientific research and study, but like all technologies it too became a tool of war. And thats wherethings started to go arwy. Villages were anialated before their founding and battles were fought before the wars they were a part of had even begun. It was Chaos. No one knows what happened next, but from the ruins of what did, the last remnants of that great race, now a shell of its former self, now had a purpose. To symbolize this newfound purpose they gave themselves a new name: The People. And so The People set off throughout the cold empty universe in sight of this goal: "To save others like them from once again falling into the same trap of such technologies as they did, even if they had to destroy the race to do it." Mechanics The forces of The People are noticeable due to their superb durability and their ability to get away with quick aplomb. Even their Engineers and basic infantry are capable of soaking up damage like a sponge and getting away quickly if the need arises. In exchange however their unit’s offensive capabilities tend to be lower than that of any of their counterparts as well as far more expensive. The People must also contend with the facts that their production strucures do not posess repair drones (though this disadvantage might be aliviated by the fact that some units can take the place of those drones) and that the supreme durrability boasted by their units does not extend to their structures. Other notable mechanics * All of their ground units are amphibious * Their Engineer takes a noticeable part in their power system. It can create a Pylon anywhere on the battlefield at the cost of $750 to increase their power supply as well as serve as a small, but vulnerable expansion post. :* For this reason, The Summoning Tower provides more energy than its equivalents- just enough to get a Warehouses (refinery), and a portal (barracks) up and running, both of which are slightly more power intensive than their counterparts. :* Pylons can be permanently upgraded into Transmitters, a jack of all trades defensive structure or, a Supply Elevator, which provides a steady stream of cash. Both of these upgrades are done via support power :* Due to the fact that The People lack walls, Pylons cannot be infiltrated * Units can move while under production. While extremely vulnerable in this state it provides a great advantage in ground covered for when its construction is finally completed. If they are destroyed in the process of their construction however, you lose all the cash you used in producing that unit and have its training canceled. For this reason, the cost of training units used by The People is deducted as one lump sum, rather than drained over time. * They build their structures via the classic CnC method Tier system The People use two simultaneous tier systems for their units- one for combat minded units and the other for support based ones. Each teir system uses a Special structure, which must be built in close proximity to the buildings which it affects. For the suport side of things this is called a Warp Generator and for the offense side of things, this is called the Conductor. Both of these must be upgraded twice for The People to get full acces to everything they posess. Producables Stuctures Support Structures Infintry Light Vehicles Light vehicles used by The People tend to be slightly faster, but less durable and damaging than their heavy counterparts and can inflict various conditions on foes. They are also cheaper. Light vehicles only use the suport tech tree. Heavy Vehicles Heavy vehicles are the prime damage dealers for The People. Though average in actual damage, they are supremely durable, rather fast and absurdly expensive. Heavy vehicles only use the Offensive tech tree. Naval Units Air Air units are unique in that they gain two new units on both sides of the tech tree at teirs 2 and 3- _______ at tier 2 and the Fir Bolg Heavy Carrier Tuatha Dé Danann Cruiser at the Void Prison. Other These units and structures are not constructed/trained via the normal method. Behind the Scenes * The People are interesting in that they take visial and design cues from various races in media such as Light Creatures from Duel Masters, Faries from Yu-gi-oh, The Covenant from Halo, The Protos from Starcraft, and Daleran from Warcraft. * The People are actually based on annother one of my idea factions that for a large number of reasons, (Not the least of which include gamplay and the fact that they are not meant to exist there) wouldn't fit in the world of Paradox. * The People are also based on the Tuatha Dé Danann from Irish Mythology, from which certain story and lore points can be scewed from them. Category:Fact Category:Factions